Slave
by MistressOfHorror
Summary: Plagued with nightmares, dreams and flashbacks of his childhood, Jack later is faced with bad news from his father. Now on the verge of constant adventure, he might just have to reveal more about himself then he ever wanted to, to his crew and friends.


**۞**

**Slave **

Jack looked out from behind the shiny dark wood of the notrious wheel from his magnificent vessel and watched slowly, his eyes tracing every bit of the melting sun. It seemed as if the heat from the sun seemed to melt willingly into the aqua abyss of the ocean. His brown eyes challenged the sun to come back up as he seemed almost transfixed by the beautiful aray of neon colors. Pinks, oranges..yellows...they were all there.

It's what he lived for.

_A young boy sat in a hard wooden chair, moving back and forth ever so slowly as he peered out the window with a small smile slowly curving on his small pale face as he watched the water roughly lap at the beaches' skin. _

_He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the smell of the sea smacking into his face and his hair being thrown behind him, all his worries thrown behind him. _

_"Jacob! When are you ever going to learn to pay attention?" _

_The boys head snapped to his private tutor and gave him a long lived glare, his face scrunched into hate as the tall man with gray hair all neatly plucked back into a low ponytail, wrapped up like a present with a red velvet bow. His school master as some called it, had a long nose, much to big for his small wrinkled face, and many chins but not from being fat as he was a very thin, tall man, it was simply from old age as the skin began to sag and droop willingly. _

_"My name is **not **Jacob." _

_"Well you can use your silly little nicknames or whatever you call it, **outside** of class time, when your in society and not playing your games, you should take on the name that you were born with!" _

_The young boy set his jaw firm in a line and crossed his arms across his chest, giving out a ruff and heavy sigh. He learned it best not to infuriate his teacher for otherwise a paddling would be set in. He glanced over to the side where he eyed the hard, thin, wood paddle wearily. He stretched his legs out and shook them a bit as he drummed his long fingers on the wooden table. _

_"Finish your work** Jacob**." _

_He cringed as his headmaster used his name whenever possible. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he reached for his quil and dipped the fine point into the ink as he began to write in cursive once again, writing out each letter of the alaphabet . Once finished with this easy task, he began writing out words. _

_Whatever words came first to mind is what he chose to write. He thought breifly for a moment, staring hard down at his paper, his quil just inches above the paper, ready for a drop of ink to splat upon the paper messily. _

_His teacher, Mr. Dochbak, watched him, practically breathing down his neck as he watched the young boy begin to write. _

_'Blue' _

_The teacher eyed it without a word and waited for the next word as he felt the word to easy for such an advanced student such as this one. _

_'Ocean.' _

_That was more like it thought the teacher who gave a small smile. _

_'Ship.' _

_"I see you tend to write about..sailing..perhaps the ocean?" _

_The young boy stuck out his tongue, shaking his head and thought carefully before setting down his new word before all eyes to see. _

_'Adventure.' _

_"Ah, the open seas **can** be quite adventurous! Good words..good words.." _

Jack sighed out a little and squinted off into the dark ebony sky as the sun set all too soon for him and he resolved to picking up a rum bottle, he drank a bit out of the glass bottle and finally set it down after gulping down half of it in a quick second.

The memories that seemed to be flooding him cofused him in many different ways as he searched his many thoughts and found that his past seemed to be clogging it up,he felt the need to think about it more and more often even at the simplest actions.

Everytime he took a step down the Black Pearl it reminded him of his fathers heavy steps down the dock, everytime he felt the wheel of his boat in his warm caloused hands it reminded him of the first time he was forced to steer a ship, and everytime he went to sleep, he felt almost alert, finding himself thinking of all the times there had been an ambush in the midst of dreaming.

He couldn't help but even being absorbed by his past during his sleep, replaying scenes of his childhood over and over in his dreams, they seemed almost real, like he could almsot reach out and touch his mothers sullen cold face.

Jack finally swallowed once more, holding back the hard tears that burned to escape his eyes, and was thankful that the crew had decided to turn in so early this clear crystal night. He could try to enjoy it by himself as thoughts set in.

_The young student lifted from his seat, running out the door as his black hair, that was also pulled back in a ponytail, wrapped up like a present in a blue bow, flew behind him. He messily slid his heavy brown coat on as he continued out the door. It was the one his father had presented him with the last time he got to see him. _

_"Jacob! Not so fast young man!" The teacher yelled out half-heartedly as he messily began to collect the papers on the dark brown oak table. _

_He sighed out and got his things together quickly, ready to leave the household finally. _

_"Oh, Mr. Dochbak! Wont you stay for just a spot of tea?" A female voice called out from behind him. _

_The teacher turned around graciously and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I really must go. New students and such paperwork to fill out you know." _

_"Oh, I see. Not a problem! How is Jacob doing in his studies?" _

_"Oh, Ms. Teague, he really is an excellent student if only he would **apply **himself to his studies! He just doesn't seem to pay attention. Always staring out at that blasted sea. Next time we may need to close the curtains." the teacher replied with an exasperated sigh. _

_"I see." She replied with a small nod and then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Thank you very much..h-have a nice day.." _

_He gave her a small nod and left the room, obviously knowing when it was his turn to leave. _

۞

_The young boy of only about eight ran down the hard wooden dock, light in color from it's severe exposure to the hot and dry elements of the summer and cold, windy elements of the winter. Sometimes even rainy, damp elements year round. _

_Regardless, the boys feet pounded down the dock as he had a huge smile on his face, his black shiny shoes with small silver buckles rubbed at his heels and sides of his feet, beginning to give him blisters as they were almost cutting through his tights while his light blue shorts hit at his knees. _

_He didn't care though. It was Sunday, and even though it may be a weekend for those kids who had public schooling, which was still very nice for the area although not as nice as his private tutoring, he had schooling everyday of the week, rain or shine, hot or cold. _

_He finally reached the end of the dock, hard to breath and a bucket worth of sweat drenched his attire. He looked up and saw the beautiful boat anchored respectivly, the light yellow sails that hung from the mast and the dark brown wood of the ship made the boy mad with excitment. _

_"Jackie!" A gruff voice called out from behind him. _

_The small boy shreiked and turned around filled with happiness as he lunged into his fathers arms. _

_"Ahoy Captain Teague!" Jack yelled out playfully as he nestled into his fathers arms. _

_His father absorbed the moment and then pryed his son off, never a huge fan of actually touching others at all much unless it was a fine lass, in which his only fine lass would be his wife. Or so people presumed. In truth they had never had an actual wedding, their child was of course born out of wedlock, not because they could not afford a proper wedding though. _

_It was mostly because they just did not have the time nor the place. Captain Teague was a very wealthy man. Keeper of the code and a well respected yet well feared pirate, payed a lot of money. He was one of the richest pirates of the sea. He could afford a great mansion, great clothes, excellent schooling for his only son and an amazing, beautiful ship. _

_"Look at wha' I brough' ya' this time son.." The famous captain whispered to his son who he held by the shoulders at arms length. _

_Jack released his grin and waited patiently for his father to take out something spectacular. He waited quietly as he dug into his trench coats pocket and pulled out a ring. _

_It shone in the light glittered like a thousand crystals doing a bellydance. He stared in awe at the beautiful green gem in the middle of the gold band, also carved with beautiful mosiac patterns around it. _

_"Wow.." He whispered in utter awe and surprise. _

The famous captain of the pearl took two steps at a time as he reached the deck of the ship and began his way to his Captain Quarters. As he entered the biggest and most beautiful room on the ship, he set his empty rum bottle down with a heavy sigh and looked at the three bottles full remaining on the shelf.

He stared at them for a long time and in the end he removed his big leather trench coat and hung it on a chair, removed his thick, heavy, light brown boots, and finally removed all weaponary as he lied down on the bed, hat still firmly placed on his head. Finally, releasing a sigh he ended by removing the hat, and threw it across the room, luckily landing on a near by table and finally, for the first time in quite a few days, fell asleep without having to worry for the slightest second there would be an ambush.

All three bottles, were still full of thick rum, moving ever so slightly as the ship rocked back and forth, creating a soft lullaby for the Pirate Lord of the Carribean sea.

Okay, so this story, I promise will go on and will get much more dramatic and will start to set in to the sad main plot. As each chapter goes by, you will begin to notice the changes taking place in Jack's personality as each event shapes him more and more into the man he is today. Each sad event will shape each aspect of the dangerous, corageous and loyal man we all know and love. 

PS. I got the symbol from a story I read on the website. Hope ya don't mind me using it, You know who you are if your reading this story. :) 

Please review! 


End file.
